conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tel Loiryn
Hi :) Hi, yea im new here.. But Ive been working on this for about a month now just doodling. Ive tried my best with the country making with the map idk what to do there so I just used a program to help make it. Yes I did look at one before I made it, that's basically where I got my name United Islands of Georgeland >.>. And why should I change my name jw? Are you like admin or something? just wondering since you don't have a user name and usually admins like greet new members idk :0 Darth Revan) 13:40, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ---- Oh, yes. I know all the conflicts on Fiction, Quest, Imagine, Wikia and Runescape have been by far terrible and they have hurt everyone, so I just hope you can be finally happy here. This wiki needs a lot of help, it looks like Cprohosact have no any aspiration to turn it into a community, so... I suggest you to ask for adminship. If Yanus had not disappeared just like he did you would be already an admin. Furthermore. There are lots of articles that have nothing to do with conworlding that need to be cleaned up. You would need to talk to Catherine Munro. I always keep statistics on creative wikis, so I know this wiki gets 5 new users per month, so it will not be a problem to create a community here. I suggest you to talk to Thyles and Billyjb, they are the most interested conworlders on building a better conworld wiki. You would need also to talk to Duccio, but I do not know if he is still interested on Lorica. I suggest you to start a welcome template or something like that Nkr20, MartialArtist and Spartan-53 are new users, you can begin welcoming them if you want to. Good Luck. :Who are you? Tel Loiryn 00:40, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ---- Thanks for the welcome I started this one quite some years ago by now, but it's the only one I've worked on (or am intending to work on, for that matter). And yeah, I've looked around a bit, and it's not bad (most of it at least, heh). Though, I'm really one quite more for the fantasy ones, than for alternate real world ones, and to a lesser extent science fiction ones, which seems to be most represented. Tär 20:21, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ---- Hi Tel Loiryn, thanks for the welcome. There's a lot to do with my conworld, but I'm trying the best I can:) What do I think of other conworlds? There are too many abandoned ones, and maybe it would be worth implementing basic quality standards. Thyles 16:08, 22 August 2008 (UTC) You're welcome Thanks for being so calm and rational in the way you responded; it's helpful to have users who want to do the right thing. As for keeping up, I make very liberal use of my watchlist, and full work days. :) — Catherine (talk) 00:52, 23 August 2008 (UTC) ---- Thank you Nkr20 02:47, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Photoshoppe Hi Tel, thank you for your suggestion, I used PS for contour, and Paint only for toning. I'm not an experienced user of PS, and I thought this quality is OK for small-size pics in the articles. My offline conworld is huge and everything is hand-drawn, so once I start to put them online thoroughly, I'm afraid, there won't be an end. Thyles 13:46, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Photoshop forever :The text for the emblem was generated in OpenOffice.org Draw, but to make it "go into circle perfectly" (in fact it's still far from being perfect) I had to use Photoshop. — Hellerick 16:29, 24 August 2008 (UTC) =) I'll be checking in now and then ;) High Lord Billy - Bringer of Truth (talk) 14:14, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Calculating map area Hi, Tel. You told Nkr20 about calculating map areas. Did you mean doing it in Photoshop? I can calculate area in Photoshop, but it requires too many steps, and the result isn't precise enough. How do you get the factor? — Hellerick 16:15, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Thank you, and from what i see above, Dark lord revan was here, he is the founder of my main wiki. do you see him around? ~~rocky~~ thanks Thanks for your kind praise of me and my friends (very) strange world High Lord Billy - Bringer of Truth (talk) 14:11, 28 August 2008 (UTC) How can an average color value be used in calculating 'map area'? Before the picture was "averagized", it had the white area on black background. If after averagization the color is 128-128-128 it means that in the original picture the area covered one half of the picture. If it's lighter than 128-128-128 it means that the area was larger than one half (e.g. the color 191-191-191 means 75% of the picture was covered with the area), and if it's darker it means that the area covered less than one half of the picture. I guess "factor" isn't correct word for it. — Hellerick 16:02, 28 August 2008 (UTC) What? I dont understand what you told me.~~rocky0718~~ oh. thanks, and by the way, i think i can make some maps for somewhere that could need it. i already have the 8 main islands for my world drawn, trade routs and all. ~~rocky~~ Retrovia vs Kyratovia I have no idea which is which or what goes where. It's not my conworld. Cprhodesact 01:25, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Wow Tel, congratulations and thank you for your huge efforts! Thyles 13:29, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Actually, I am, and I think it's a great idea to create wikia-wide categories (creatures, places etc.). Private Conworlds I made a simple private tag for those that wish to mark their conworld private I'd love to hear some feedback. High Lord Billy - Bringer of Truth (talk) 15:53, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :Yep, looks a lot nicer than mine :P High Lord Billy - Bringer of Truth (talk) 16:05, 30 August 2008 (UTC)